DragonBall GU Episode 4
by LinkGoku
Summary: Episode 4, enjoy


DragonBall GU Episode 4 The Power of Rena

Last time on DragonBall GU, the tournament begun. The finals are about to begin with just 8 men. 2 of which our mysterious men who of which have announced that they are planning to destroy the planet after the tournament. The hero's of earth are now on high tension as they go ahead to finish the fight. The men have also mentioned a object known as the Diamond of Cryoshak. Are the hero's ready for the upcoming battle for earth? Or are they doomed under the power of these aliens? Find out today on today's episode of DBGU!!!

Announcer: All right you two, when I say go, you may begin the match.

Vegeta: ha ha ha, your going down cue ball, you know that.

Tien: Don't be so sure of your self Vegeta, you haven't seen my power. 

Vegeta: Power? AHAHAHA, good one. 

Announcer: All right………………………..BEGIN!!!!

Vegeta takes off into the air and begins to power up. Tien, thinking quickly, fazes out and shows up behind Vegeta, who of which is taken surprised and knock to the ground of the ring by Tien right jab. 

Vegeta: A lucky shot….it wont happen again! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Vegeta powers up a Ki blast and shoots a beam out at Tien. It hits Tien in the stomach and causes him to double over in pain. Vegeta takes the chance and flies up to him and knees him in the gut hard, and then, with both fists clutched, strikes Tien in the back and sends him to ground. Vegeta then flies down fast at Tien and goes to punch where Tien is laying, but Tien fazes away JUST as Vegeta nailed the ground. Tien fazes right next Vegeta with a dodon ray loaded up pointed at him. 

Tien: DO….DON….RAY!!!

Tien fires the Ki shot right at Vegeta's ribs sending him towards the wall outside the ring. Vegeta just catches himself and as soon as he looks up Tien is floating next to him. 

Vegeta: I don't know how you managed to do that but know its on!

Vegeta powers up enough to push Tien far away from him. Then Vegeta turns into a super saiyan.

Vegeta: Now freak, its time I showed you how its done.

As Vegeta continues to beat down Tien, Sabu and Rena are standing behind the curtain of the entrance watching the fight.

Sabu: Just as I thought. Nothing but garbage. 

Rena: I didn't think there were any saiyan left in the universe. This is quite the surprise.

Sabu: Saiyan or not, this one is weak. Very weak. He may even be weaker than the 3 eyed creature.

Rena: He is surprising his power. He must be hiding it from the saiyan.

Vegeta kicks Tien upside his head and then throws a borage of punches into his stomach and then head butts him in the nose breaking it. Vegeta then backs off laughing.

Vegeta: Hahahha, fool. Now stay down and lets end this.

Tien doesn't stay down though, he stands up and just smiles.

Vegeta: Hmm, what!

Sabu: This is interesting…he is not getting hurt at all. 

Gohan: I don't get it. Vegeta cant hurt him at all and he's a super saiyan. What in the world has Tien been doing in his training?

Piccolo: He hasn't changed his training at all Gohan. He is just holding off his pain signals to his brain. In reality he is in terrible pain, but for now he is takening everything just so he can hold off against Vegeta long enough to prove himself. He has no chance in winning….he knows that.

Gohan: hmmmm.

Tien: What's wrong Vegeta? Your power slipping away from you from age?

Vegeta: hmhmhmhmhm. If your done holding down your power and ignoring you pain then maybe we can get started.

Tien!, how did you know that?

Vegeta: Fool. You cant trick anyone with that low level technique. 

Vegeta rushes up to Tien and trips him off his feet. Then he grabs his foot as he falls and begins to spin in circles. Then he lets him go flying into the wall then Tien falls to the ground.

Announcer: THAT'S IT! THE MATCH IS OVER. VEGETA WINS.

Vegeta: Next time freak, don't try me.

Tien: grrrr.

Gohan: Wow Tien you did great. 

Tien: Yeah, I didn't expect to win. What's been going on with those two? Anything new?

Piccolo: No, they were just watching your match talking to each other.

Tien: Who's up next then?

18: That would be me and Piccolo here. You ready hun?

Piccolo: Whatever.

Announcer: All right, the first match is done and the next one up is Piccolo vs. number 18. Please come out.

The crowed now begins to cheer for the next match.

18: Its to bad I cant make Hercule give me the winning zeni now that he's gone.

Piccolo:…….

Announcer: Annnnnnnd BEGIN!

18:ahhhhhhhhhh

18 then rushes at Piccolo who of which didn't even open his eyes. 18 punched at his chest but piccolo just stepped sideways and 18 lost her balance and fell but caught herself in time. 

18: Hey, aren't you going to fight!?

Piccolo: 18, have you even been training since Krillen was last killed?

18: You know I've settled down some Piccolo. But what are you trying to say, huh? That I'm not match for you?

Piccolo: That's exactly what I am saying. 

18, out raged, rushes towards piccolo again and attempts to kick his legs out but he just jumps in the air and over 18.

Piccolo: This is such a waste of my time. I thought this was going to be a tournament not a freak show.

18: Grr. I'll show you.

Piccolo: Hmph.

18: Don't treat me like I'm trash!

Piccolo: Then come at me!

18 fazes behind Piccolo and grabs him, but the piccolo she grabbed begun to disappear. 

18: What!?

Piccolo: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Piccolo, who used he after image attack, shot a ki blast that sent 18 out of the ring.

Announcer: PICCOLO WINS THE MATCH!!!!

18: Darn it, I've gotten weak.

Piccolo: Don't worry about it. We have other things to worry about than this fight.

Piccolo offers his hand to her to help her up. 

Announcer: Allll right ladies and gentlemen. Its time now for the third match. Gohan vs. Rena!!!

Drawers: Good luck Gohan.

Trunks: Yeah, show those guys what we can do.

Gohan: Oh I will.

Piccolo: Gohan! I don't have to tell you that fooling around is going to be dangerous. If you have the power, then take him out for the count. Don't have him the chance to be at full power if we have to fight them.

Vegeta: It doesn't matter Piccolo, he's gotten weak. We are going to have to handle all this by ourselves…

Gohan: You know Vegeta, training everyday isn't all there is to fighting.

Gohan and Rena begin to walk to the ring.

Vegeta: Fool.

Rena and Gohan stand opposite of each other in the ring and they stare each other in the eyes.

Announcer: All right folks, this is it the third match.. Annnnnnnd Begin!!!

Immediately both men faze out of site and begin clashing in the air. It takes the crowd a few seconds to notice the fight in the sky. Punch for punch, blow for blow the men are fighting evenly. Then Gohan blocks a punch and nails Rena in the gut. Just as fast as he did the Rena sent his own fist into Gohan's gut, knocking the air out of him and giving Rena the chance to over take him. Rena grabs Gohan by both arms pinning them against his sides. He starts kneeing Gohan in the chin with his knee multiple times until blood comes out of Gohan's mouth.

Gohan: Ahhhh, aaaa, ahhhh, ugh

Rena lets him go and Gohan starts to fall, but Rena fazes underneath him and knees him in the back hard. Gohan, still screaming in pain, goes flying into the air. Rena flies up to him and grabs him into a bear hug. As he begins to crush Gohan's ribs Gohan lets out a yell so horrifying that the crowd stops talking at once and watches as Gohan's life is crushed out of him. 

Gohan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EH RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Drawers: He's killing him!

Trunks: Calm down Drawers.

Rena: Give up kid, it's the only way. 

Suddenly, Gohan stops screaming and looks at Rena with a grin on his face.

Gohan: Ha, your in for a surprise. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Gohan turns super saiyan and it makes Rena let the bear hug go.

Rena: You're a saiyan too? No matter.

Rena powers up and rushes towards Gohan and throws out a punch which is easily stopped from Gohan. 

Gohan: Your going to have to do better.

Gohan grabs his arm and throws him down at the ground and begins a kamahama wave.

Gohan: KA……..ME………….HA……..ME……….HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He shoots a kamahama wave right at Rena, who has already stood back up. Rena holds up one hand and the wave hits it stopping it from moving anymore. Gohan tries to put more power into it but it doesn't do anything more then move Rena back a little. 

Rena: Hmm. If this is all you can do then I win. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Rena shoots his own energy through Gohan's kamahama wave and hits him with an explosion.

Rena: grins Pathetic.

As Rena begins to walk out of the ring he stops and looks up no longer grinning.

Rena: So you survived. I must say that I am impressed.

Through the smoke Gohan is seen with different looking hair of hair.

Gohan: Ok, so I take it that this is going to get serious then? Then I guess super saiyan 2 level is needed.

Rena: Super saiyan 2? I don't know what your blabbing about boy but if you think changing the way your hair looks is going to help you then your gravely mistaken.

Gohan fazes to the side of Rena and punches his ribs. But to his surprise Rena shows no emotion to it. Rena grabs Gohan by the hair and holds him up.

Rena: What was that supposed to be?

Rena loads up a blast in the hand that's holding Gohan and fires it making Gohan fly from his hand.

Rena: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. 

Rena then flies to Gohan and punches him in the gut over and over again. Then power bombs him onto the ring sending his body deep into the ground. Then he floats above the hole a few feet and loads ki blasts in both hands. Then fires hundreds of times into the ground, laughing as he does it.

Rena: Ha hahahhahaha. 

Then he stops, and lands near the hole and picks up Gohan who has changed back to normal.

Rena: Remember when I said that I wont hurt anyone else not involved with our fight for this planet?….well, your not one of them. Your time has come.

Rena, with the look of pure evil upon his face, snaps Gohan's neck. Killing him.

The crowd begins screaming at the top of their lungs and, in a panic, started running out of the arena as fast as they could.

Rena: ahahhahahahahahhahah

Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Drawers, 18!!!!!!!!!!!

The hero's of Earth rush over to Gohan's but are stopped by Sabu.

Sabu: I would not move if I were you. 

Vegeta: Get out of the way, he's mine. 

Sabu: You will stay where you are or I'll kill you now!

Sabu powers up to a level where Vegeta backs off.

Rena: HAHAHHHAHA. Pathetic! All of you.

Sabu: We grow bored with this tournament. If you wish to fight us we will be south of here. Be there in ten minutes or we will go with our plans and destroy this planet. 

Rena: We will give you that much time to moan over this trash here. Hahahha. 

Both Sabu and Rena take off south wards. The rest of them rush over to Gohan's lifeless body. 18 crying And Goten trying not to let Drawers see. Trunks and Piccolo clearly mad and shocked at the same time say nothing and don't move. And Vegeta powers up and takes off after Rena and Sabu without checking Gohan. 

Goten: No, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Gohan!!!!!

Drawers: crying

Piccolo: Grrrrrr, no…….starts seeing flash backs of him and Gohan

Trunks: He is not going to get away with this!

18: I'll take him to Chi-Chi. We cant leave him here and I am of no use to you guys with this fight. Just do me a favor and beat them.

How could this have happened. Gohan has lost the fight along with his life. As the hero's of earth moan over the lose of one of the greatest hero's Vegeta takes off after Rena and Sabu. As 18 begins to take Gohan back to Chi-Chi's to explain what happened the others begin to prepare to defend earth as well as take revenge for Gohan. Will they be able to win this fight or are they going to lose their life's as well. Find out next time on the exciting episode of DragonBall GU!!!! 


End file.
